The conventional golf ball has a plurality of dimples on the surface and is quite hard, hence some users frequently grasp and turn it in the palm to do massage on body muscle, or rub or compress the neck, shoulder, arms and soles. However the golf ball is too hard and not elastic. Rubbing continuously on people's skins and muscle tends to inflict pain. Moreover, the golf ball is rather small and difficult to be held and turned or pushed in the palm to do massage actions on various portion of people's body. It also easily drops while held in the palm. Hence its massage effect is not desirable especially compared with other massage tools that have jutting elements to compress and roll over people's body.
Japan patent No. 7-9344 discloses a device made of a hard material that can hold a golf ball and has a body formed like a strut. The body has a cavity in the center of the bottom to hold the golf ball on the upper half portion. The cavity has a peripheral rim to brace the upper half portion of the golf ball. The body has a plurality of jutting elements on the lower periphery to hold the lower half portion of the golf ball. The golf ball can move freely in the cavity along a straight line, a curve or circular to roll or compress various portions of user's body to do massage function. However, it performs massage on people's muscle through the golf ball that is made from a hard material. Hence it still inflicts pain on people's body.